


A Collection of My Harry Potter Original Stories

by Fogo_Ilse_of_FIRE2121



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Red White & Royal Blue - Casey McQuiston
Genre: F/F, I'll write in whatever charcter I want, Let's Go Lesbians, Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Paganism, Trans Female Character, a celebration of womanhood, but I might do an story idk, it's my story I'll do what I want to, one shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:15:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24635932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fogo_Ilse_of_FIRE2121/pseuds/Fogo_Ilse_of_FIRE2121
Summary: This story will follow 5 girls discovering womanhood, identity, and become boss ass witches! I love the world of Harry Potter, but I find the characters and plot annoying. Fight me. I do competitive boxing. I'll win. So basically this will be in the RWRB timeline, since it is the superior timeline, it's in the canon of tedddylupin's dissolving like the setting sun, which is a really good RWRB set in hogwarts, everyone in this is bisexual unless I say they're gay. I'm also really tired of all straight women and then bisexual/gay guys so you might see hint of that in this.
Relationships: OC/OC
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm crediting @tedddylupin dissolving like the setting sun for giving me a place for my brain thoughts.

Ellaraina Ramirez burst into the 7th year Slytherin girls dorm, her hair a frizzy mess, her cheeks red from running.

"You'll-" gasp "Never guess-" gasp "What just happened."

Lila was in the middle of sewing a weave into Aaleigha's hair, she stopped for a moment, causing the hair piece to flop pathetically against Aaleigha's cheek.

"Diana asked you to marry her??" Lila and Aaleigha's faces were question marks.

"She didn't. We were in the Hog's Head... imagine our wedding though, I'd think that It'd be in the spring, but I dunno Diana would look so beautiful with snow in her hair. I wonder if we could recreate it with magic..." Ellaraina had a dazed look on her face, before she shook her head. "Anyway's we were having a pint and we saw Mountchristen, Claremont, and Okonjo also having a pint... I wonder what we'd serve at our wedding, obviously champagne, but at my cousin's Quinceañera she got her own signature drink, it was really good, little coconutty, but savoury.... Anyway's we were trying to blend into the background, because you don't want your teachers seeing you drink, it was easy because it was so dark and Diana had the blue winter dress on, y'know, the one with the big hood, and accentuates... here..." Ellaraina gestured to her chest. At this point Lila had gone back to sewing the weave into Aaleigh's hair, and Aaleigh was looking up at Ellaraina like she was mad. "I wonder what Diana will wear for our wedding," Ellaraina continued, "I know that Irish purebloods wear tartan robes, but my mum's muggle blood will boil in her veins if I wear anything less than a white gown... What was I saying... Oh right! Anyways Mountchrisen said something about Claremont being in love with him!"

"I'm sorry?" Aaleigh sputtered, "Are you and Diana getting married?"

"No you dolt" Ellaraina rolled her eyes "What makes you think that? I'm saying that Professor Claremont's in love with Professor Mountchristen!"

Aaleigh and Lila's jaws dropped.

"It all makes sense," Lila sighed "That's why he left the ministry."

"That's what I'm saying!" said Ellaraina.

"I don't get it, who left the ministry?" Aaleigh's head moved slightly causing Lila to jerk it back in place, making Aaleigh wince. "And either way, it's none of your business. Remember the Logan and Elana fiasco last Valentine's? You swore to stop playing cupid!"

Ellaraina shucked off her bra, throwing it on her own four poster bed and threw herself on Aaleigh's bed with a thump.

"I'm not playing cupid! Just saying what I saw!" Ellaraina protested.

"I mean it makes sense," Lila though aloud. "You only leave a fast track ministry job for love, either love of teaching, or, in this case, love of another."

"Those joint lessons must be torture for him" Ellaraina sighed, "It's so romantic!"

"You'd think two people glancing at each other in the hall is romantic" Lila snapped "Now be quiet, I need to focus, I'm getting to the part."

"Humph" Ellaraina groaned.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In Honour of the Author's new TREF induced transphobic ravings, of which she has decided to pass of as her new book, and forever cement her place in history as a worthless piece of shit, I will now write how trans people in the Harry Potter world under go transitions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate The Harry Potter Author, Harry Potter and it's beautiful fandom got me through some dark fucking shit, and now I'm unsure if it's even ethical to acknowledge the books in polite company so's to not give her anymore attention.

-There's a potion you can take that immediately fix's androgens and controls hormones, it can up estrogen, up testosterone, and it can also give an androgynous look for those of us who want to be a gender fuck.

-Skelegrow, and Skeleshrink can make you bigger or smaller to relieve height related dysphoria

-Obviously you can magic yourself some titties and a dick

-Hair grow potions can give you gorgeous luscious locks 

-And you get reproductive organs so trans people can have babies in a gender affirming way.

-A few spells to the vocal chords later and you're set! No vocal training necessary.

-Since wizards wear "robes" which are basically dresses, minimal wardrobe changes are necessary.

-All teachers/wizards are completely ok with pronoun changes, and since so many teachers/wizards are Legilimens sometimes they don't even need to be told!

-The majority of transitions happen over the summer during hogwarts, (because all wizarding families are chill with it) so many trans kids play a practical joke and pretend that they are a exchange student recently moved to England, although they are almost always found out, one student, a Mr. Hedrian Davidson 1816, kept it up so well he was able to effectively gain citizenship to Slovenia. His portrait is hung over a map of the world in the Non-invasive Magical Clinic for Witch's, Wizards, and Sorcerer's in Diagon Alley, and often gives advice and comfort to nervous patients.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: I am not trans. Just an ally.

**Author's Note:**

> if anyone likes this? don't just kudos, comment! and message me on tumblr canwetakeamomentplz because even tho I am a introvert, I love meeting new people! also, not relevant but I'd thought I'd bring it to your attention that Aaleigh is a transgirl, I'll probably write something in her POV of what a magical transition looks like, I'm just say this in light of theauthorwhomustnotbenamed's recent tweets.


End file.
